


Apprenticeship

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: A long time ago, Behrad's sister vanished. He's been looking for Zari for years and got nowhere, so maybe this is just another dead end, but it can't hurt to try
Series: The Marvellous Ladies of DC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 3: Magic  
> Since agentmarymargaretskitz wrote such a wonderful Zari and Lily fic for Marvellous Ladies, here's a tiny snippet of what the boys are up to.

“I’ve been offered an apprenticeship,” Behrad said.

“An apprenticeship?” Jax asked. That had not been what he’d expected when Behrad had said they needed to talk.

“Sort of. Her name is Esrin Fortuna. She’s a sorceress.”

“A what?”

“A sorceress. The magic kind.”

Jax just looked at him.

“That lead last week led me to a man named John Constantine. He introduced me. Ms Fortuna already has one apprentice, Astra, but she trains a lot of people in the mystic arts.”

“Behrad-”

“It’s worth a look, isn’t it?”

“Magic.”

“Nothing else has worked. Ms Fortuna said there are other dimensions. Maybe Zari and Lily fell into one.”

“You really think that’s possible.”

“I don’t know. But no one’s ever been able to tell us anything. Detectives never did. A.R.G.U.S. never did.”

“Lily didn’t know about the Stein Particles. She didn’t know what our parents did. She just thought they were scientists. But it’s not impossible she somehow found out. Clarissa looked but nothing came through A.R.G.U.S., and if was linked to that then it doesn’t make sense for it to have been Zari and not me. Our parents are close, I know Nasreen and Arman were the ones the Steins and my ma asked to take care of us if anything ever went wrong with that, but they were never part of A.R.G.U.S. or had anything to do with Ant-Woman.”

“If this was to do with that someone would have said by now. If you look for a scientific explanation and I look for a magical maybe one of us will find something. Maybe not. Maybe it’s all a scam. But I have to know.”

“And you think you can trust these people.”

“I trust John.”

“You met him a week ago.”

“I know. I met him saving people though. I’ve already said I’ll do this. I just would appreciate some help telling my parents.”

“Maybe don’t mention you were getting into trouble trying to find Zari again. You know how they feel about that.”

“I will not mention any potential dangers I may or may not have faced,” Behrad said. “Thanks, Jax.”


End file.
